


His Best Girl

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo Prompt Used: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Girl

**His Best Girl**  
**Fandom:** Agent Carter  
**Character/Characters/Pairing/Pairings:** Daniel Sousa/Peggy Carter, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter  
**Bingo Prompt used:** Betrayal  
**Word count:** 695

Peggy looked into the drawer and saw his photo again. Her heart twisted in her chest. Steve had been lost to her for a while but it still hurt when she looked at his face. She didn't know why she was still morning a man that was never hers. She wondered if she always would.

Peggy looked up at Daniel sitting at his desk in his office. He was someone that could be hers. But first she had to let go of the past. She knew that it wasn’t going to be easy.

Peggy shut the drawer and picked up the report on the desk in front of her. She took a breath to compose her nerves and went to the Director’s office.

“I finished my report.” Peggy laid the report on his desk and turned to leave.

“Peggy, wait.” Daniel stood up. “You don’t have to run off.”

Peggy turned at the door. “I should get back. I still have some paperwork to do.”

“Come out with me for a drink.” Daniel walked around his desk. “The paperwork can wait.”

“It’s late.” Peggy leaned against the doorframe. “I have a lot to do before I go back to New York.”

“Come on, Peggy, just one drink.” Daniel smiled at her. He picked up his coat from the rack. “I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Don’t make me make it an order.”

“I will go on one condition.” Peggy smiled. “We make it a cup of coffee.”

“Forget the coffee. What about some dinner?” Daniel grinned. “I know this great little diner that has the best pie on this coast.”

“Dinner it is! I’ll get my coat.” Peggy smiled and went over to her desk to pick up her purse and grab her coat.

Daniel waited for at the elevator. He pushed the button as she approached. “We haven’t done this in a while.”

“I don’t think we have ever done this.” Peggy buttoned her coat. “Why haven’t we done this? We have been working together for years.”

“I don’t know.” Daniel shook his head. “I guess I thought that I never had a chance. You were his girl.”

“Whose girl?” Peggy was confused. She was never dating anyone for as long as she had known Daniel.

“You know. Captain America. Steve Rogers.” Daniel looked down at his feet. “It’s hard to compete with a hero like Captain America.”

“I don’t know what you have heard but there wasn’t actually anything between us.” Peggy put her hand on his arm. “You don’t have to feel competitive.”

“I can’t help it. Just because nothing happened doesn’t mean that you didn’t have feelings for him.” Daniel put his hand over her hand on his arm. “Be honest Peggy. You did have feelings for him.”

Peggy took a breath. “I did but he’s dead. I must move on with my life.”

“Look, Peg, I know it’s not as easy as it sounds. I’ve tried it.” Daniel hesitated. “I just didn’t want to push things when we were in New York.”

“You should have.” Peggy took her hand away. “I think I may have needed a push. It is possible that I still do.”

“If you were staying, maybe we could do this more often.” Daniel shrugged. “You know, go to dinner.”

Peggy smiled. “I don’t know if there is room for me here.”  

“I can make the room. I do have some pull around here.” Daniel grinned. “You know, you’re not betraying him by moving on. I think Captain Rogers would want you to have a the best life you could.”

Peggy nodded. She played with a button on her coat and wished she could stop the feeling of betrayal in her heart. One just doesn’t get over a man like Steve Rogers. He was going to be with her forever.

“Hey, are you okay?” Daniel asked. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” Peggy tried to smile. “I was just lost in my thoughts.”  

Daniel knew better than to ask what those thoughts were about. He would just have to learn to share her with a dead man. There wasn’t any other choice.


End file.
